


now i know that the rest is okay

by blanchtt



Series: as far as i can see [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: They bring Dom in her sling because they have no sitter. All six other somewhat-responsible people Lou knows in New York City are here, crowded in the lobby of the escape room building with her. Debbie, too, is no help in that respect.“Even if he were alive,” Debbie had said when they’d discussed what to do with their daughter the day before, and Lou had had to admit the skepticism regarding Danny’s passing was one hundred percent warranted and not a product of grief. “I wouldn’t leave my offspring alone with him for one minute.”





	now i know that the rest is okay

**Author's Note:**

> A short expansion on some headcanons.
> 
> Again, thanks to [melrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melrosie/pseuds/melrosie) for letting me piggyback off of one of my favorite fics, [Endure and Redress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544941/chapters/36086061), and ShadowHaloedAngel for prompting this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They bring Dom in her sling because they have no sitter. All six other somewhat-responsible people Lou knows in New York City are here, crowded in the lobby of the escape room building with her. Debbie, too, is no help in that respect.

 

“Even if he _were_ alive,” Debbie had said when they’d discussed what to do with their daughter the day before, and Lou had had to admit the skepticism regarding Danny’s passing was one hundred percent warranted and not a product of grief. “I wouldn’t leave my offspring alone with him for one minute.”

 

“I cannot believe you brought a baby to an escape room,” Tammy says, scandalized expression on her face and hand halfway to covering her mouth in shock, but Lou only waves a hand in her direction, sees Debbie run a reassuring hand over the sling around her shoulder. They’d ruled out the idea of any sort of sitting service before they’d even come up with Dominique’s name, out of Debbie’s need to keep her family close and, as usual, her need for a challenge.

 

“Babies sleep so much, she’ll hardly even notice she’s here,” Lou says assuredly, hikes Debbie’s purse full of baby crap higher up on her shoulder, and in any case Debbie had fed Dom before leaving and they’ve learned that after a meal she always sleeps like a rock.

 

Daphne and Rose finally arrive by cab, late as usual, Rose fretting over a wrinkle in Daphne’s jacket before Nine Ball and Constance start to herd them towards the escape room, over-eager.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

When Constance had pitched the idea, they’d all jumped at the chance. It had floundered in the group chat for a day, though, none of them sure what to do with it next and Debbie busy, but surprisingly Nine Ball had chimed in, suggested one escape room, The Clock Tower, and everyone had gone along with it because everyone Lou knows, herself included, is a little bit in awe of Nine Ball.

 

“The room’s rated ‘hard’ on Yelp,” Nine Ball says with a smirk as the countdown clock starts to tick, the rules already explained to them by a young employee and their session starting, and that’s a clear challenge if there ever was one.

 

It takes them no time at all to get on their feet. With eight criminals in one small room, they burn through clues one right after the other. That doesn’t preclude a few hiccups, though—ones Lou can’t help but be relieved at are not because of Dominique.

 

“Constance, get off your phone and stop taking selfies and help me!” Daphne says, clearly frazzled and struggling with a clue shaped like a cog that she turns over and over in her hands, cheeks pink.

 

“Gotta go, y’all,” Constance says, back to them all and filming and decidedly _not_ helping with clues. She holds up two fingers, makes a pouting face that Lou supposes is supposed to be intimidating, and signs off. “Big D’s big mad. Peace!”

 

In the end, Dominique sleeps through the whole thing, which isn’t too much of a surprise because they get out in record time for any room in the building. 

 

The escape room employee who meets them when they open the door and start to shuffle out of the room has a stricken expression on his face, like it’s a personal affront to him that they’ve solved it so quickly. Nine Ball, for her part, is practically preening.

 

“Do you want your picture up on the wall?” he asks, a good sport and holding up a camera, but Rose makes a noise in her throat, an eyebrow raised, and she’s always been the most uptight but Debbie adds her piece.

 

“We’ll pass,” she says, ever-vigilant about their footprint, and despite a few groans they skip the option, Constance and Amita cheering up when Debbie says she’ll pay for their drinks instead.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

They pick a pizza place for linner because it’s the only thing they can all agree on. It’s a little early to be drinking but Debbie lives up to her promise, buys a round for everyone except herself as they sit in one of the bigger booths and wait for their pizzas.

 

Dominique’s getting heavy and so Debbie passes her to Lou, who knows Tammy and Nine Ball are the only ones not afraid of babies, and offers Dom to them. She’s so damn cute that whenever they go out Dom steals the show—might as well admit defeat and get it over with. And it works for them, because if other peoples’ eyes are on a baby they’re not on her and Debbie.

 

Old habits die hard.

 

“We should do this again,” Daphne announces, surprising them all before knocking back her beer, and Tammy cradles Dom in her arms first, plays with her little fingers absently as she stares down at her. They should set up some sort of playdate, Lou thinks absently, tells herself to remember to set that up later. It’s been too long since she and Debbie have seen Tammy’s kids.

 

“Are there any other hard ones?” Amita asks, skeptical, and Nine Ball snorts.

 

“For sure. I’ll text you all the deets later.”

 

It’s once the food comes that Tammy hands Dom off to Nine Ball, and Lou sits back, watches Nine Ball sit her up on her hip, resting on her shoulder carefully supporting her neck, never blinking an eye as Dom, now fully awake, tugs at the collar of her shirt.

 

Someone’s phone is passed around over the food and they do find a couple more rooms rated hard or expert, take a vote, and set about the monumental task of trying to find a date that suits everyone’s calendar.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

They sit at the pizza place for a long time, leave a decent tip for taking up the place for so long, and gravitate back to their apartment because it’s big and it’s got more food and drinks. Lou doesn’t mind, knows they’d raced through the escape room far faster than they’d planned and the sun’s only just gone down.

 

Dom lies on her back on a blanket they’ve laid over the carpet in the living room, clutches the ear of her teddy bear in a fist and and shakes it occasionally, watches with big brown eyes as everyone sits around and they reconnect easily, to everyone’s surprise it would seem—Nine Ball asking about Amita’s adventures on Tindr which end up being quite sweet and Tammy grilling Daphne about the plot of her next movie, which is based on some romance novel they’ve both read.

 

But eventually everyone goes home, in Ubers and cabs and on skateboards and metros, and once the door closes behind the last guest, Lou turning the lock and reaching out to turn off some of the lights they don’t need anymore, Debbie lets out a breath from where she’s sitting on the couch that Lou knows mean she is more than ready for a little privacy.

 

Lou holds their daughter in one arm, draws Debbie closer with her free hand and kisses her once they’re upstairs. Debbie’s hands rest on her hips, fingers hooked through the loops of her belt—a tug and the parting of Debbie's lips are all Lou needs, even after a full day, even with a hint of exhaustion shadowing her motions.

 

She puts Dom down in her own room, in her crib, and slinks back to their bedroom, finds Debbie half-undressed and eyes dark and chivalrously helps her dispose of the rest of her clothing.

 

They collapse together later, sated, after they throw on some clothes. At some point one of them will get up, get Dom, and probably include a midnight feeding or two before settling down together, because they’re committed to co-sleeping at least until Dom’s kicks really start to hurt.

 

So Lou takes advantage of the moment, slides closer to Debbie and relishes the contact, the ease at which she can reach up and under her loose shirt and cup a breast and leave a mark with her mouth on Debbie’s shoulder, and knows tomorrow morning she’ll wake up like she always does, to Debbie’s long hair in her face and Dom dozing between them and the sheets kicked off by one of them during the night, knows quite certainly that she wouldn’t change a single thing about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
